


Coming Home to You

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Food, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: No matter how long the days are or how cold the world gets, there will always be warmth waiting for them at home.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Kaishin One-Shot created for [Kaishin Secret Santa Event](https://dcmkkaishinevents.tumblr.com) which is run by the absolutely amazing [katsukifatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/pseuds/katsukifatale). This is a gift for [Rux](https://rux363.tumblr.com) whose prompts included warm, hugs/cuddles, and food. I hope this gift makes you smile!

The hallway was quiet as Shinichi placed his key in the lock of his apartment’s door. Chill had followed him in from the outside and he shivered as he pushed the door open. Darkness greeted him, a sure sign that he was the first one home. Smiling to himself, Shinichi toed off his shoes and placed them on the rack before moving deeper into the darkness.

His first task was warming up the inside space. Flicking on the heater he took a moment to stretch his arms over his head, the cracks of his neck sounded dramatic in the cold silence. As the heater came to life Shinichi moved away to flick on lights. Keeping the place bright was perhaps a bit excessive but so much of his life had been lived in the dark that it felt appropriate for his home to be the opposite.

By all accounts the apartment was far less extravagant than his parents would have preferred. One bedroom, one bathroom, and an open area which let him see from the kitchen to his sofa and back to his dining room table. It wasn’t fancy, but it was home.

A home made even better by the person who shared it with him.

Shrugging out of his dress coat, Shinichi carefully hung it on the hook designated for him. He ran his fingers over the black coat hanging next to it and chuckled to himself over his boyfriend’s ridiculous need for theatrics. Earlier that day Shinichi had teased him about catching a cold. The memory of their banter over warm eggs and hot coffee helped eased the cold from Shinichi’s body from the inside out.

Moving into the kitchen, Shinichi flipped on the light over the counter. On the first night they moved in, they had agreed that whoever got home first was in charge of dinner. Back when Shinichi was positive that he would always be the one pulling the long nights it had seemed like an agreement more beneficial to him, but recently he had been the one finding himself standing at the stove more often than not.

Snickering at the post-it on the fridge carrying the scribbled words _I want fried chicken_ Shinichi commented “I’m sure you do” as he pulled open the refrigerator door. His laughter struck him when he discovered a bowl of already skinned chicken legs stacked with a container of already whisked eggs. “Alright, alright, I can take a hint.” Collecting his other ingredients, Shinichi carefully moved each piece of chicken through the bowls of flour, eggs, and bread crumbs and placed them aside to be fried.

A rap at the balcony door made him jump and he turned off the heat under his barely warmed skillet. Taking his time as he crossed the carpet to the door, he laughed when he heard a petulant whine.

“I know you hear me! Let me in, it’s cold!”

Yanking the curtains back, Shinichi laughed at the sight of Kaito’s chattering teeth. “You know, you could use the front door like a normal person.” Taking pity on his boyfriend Shinichi unlocked the door. His regret was immediate when Kaito crashed into him and snaked his freezing hands up the back of Shinichi’s shirt. “AH! What the-” Shinichi tried to squirm away but Kaito only held him tighter.

“So warm,” Kaito purred teasingly, burying his cold nose under Shinichi’s chin and snorting with laughter as Shinichi continued to struggle. “You don’t want me to get sick do you?”

Their feet tangled causing them to topple onto the floor. Kaito rolled to take the brunt of the fall, his laughter wheezing with the weight of Shinichi on his chest.

“Menace,” Shinichi growled, the flicker of his smiling giving away his lack of real anger. “If you don’t want to get sick, maybe you could stop choosing days with below freezing temperatures for your heist antics.” Hair fell over Shinichi’s forehead and he attempted to blow it away

With his fingertips Kaito traced Shinichi’s cheek and reached up to tuck his hair back. Shinichi’s ridiculous cowlick was standing on end with the help of static and Kaito felt his heart skip happily in his chest. “Admit it, I looked pretty cool floating in the snowfall like that.” When Shinichi grunted his disagreement, Kaito tilted his head while raising his eyebrow. “Detective, I can tell when you’re lying.”

Heat crept across Shinichi’s face as he easily recalled the magical way Kaito had glided through the falling snow, looking like his own version of a snowflake in his gleaming white cape. His body had betrayed him for only a moment, his eyes tracking Kaito’s elegant form as he floated over the police. Not a single word Kaito had spoken penetrated Shinichi’s mind but he had heard the disgruntle growl of the chief of police when the stolen green gemstone appeared in his pocket. His hand had barely managed to cover his smirk as Kaito disappeared into the night.

A hum from Kaito brought Shinichi back to the present and he tried to hide his embarrassment by rolling his eyes. “You left the door open.” Pushing off the floor Shinichi chuckled when Kaito whined again. “Go shower. I’ll fry your chicken.”

The door slid closed with a soft click. When Shinichi turned around, Kaito had vanished from his spot on the floor. Seconds later the water began to run in the bathroom.

Marveling over Kaito’s ability to move so silently despite how loud his personality was, Shinichi went back to his task of making rice and frying chicken. The crackling oil and the slight hum of the rice cooker gave Shinichi a feeling of home. Not the home of his childhood but of the home that he and Kaito were making together.

These were sappy thoughts that he kept to himself although he had a suspicion that Kaito wasn’t fooled. Kaito had been the one who was brave enough to propose moving in together and had brashly declared their need for only one bedroom to their elderly landlord. Shinichi had experienced more than his fair share of near death experiences and on that day he had nearly died from embarrassment. Everyone always talked about how brave Shinichi was but they had no idea how chicken he could be when it came to his own feelings.

Arms circled around Shinichi’s waist, this time sneaking up the front of his shirt. At least this time Kaito was warm from his shower. Letting himself sag in the safe hold of Kaito’s arms, Shinichi leaned his head back on Kaito’s shoulder.

“Looks really good,” Kaito commented, slipping one hand out of Shinichi’s shirt to steal the tongs from Shinichi’s hand. Carefully he flipped the last two pieces of chicken. “I’m glad I’m dating such a brilliant detective who follows clues so well.”

Twisting in Kaito’s arm, Shinichi shook his head as he settled his hands on Kaito’s waist. “I’m glad my boyfriend is a thief who doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body.” He pulled back with a laugh when Kaito tried to bite his nose. “Don’t burn the dinner I worked so hard on.” Turning his head, Shinichi pressed a kissed to Kaito’s shoulder.

“Then don’t distract me!” Kaito playfully pouted, reaching down to pinch Shinichi’s butt and grinning when Shinichi made an undignified yelping sound. “Here,” Kaito handed Shinichi back the tongs, “I’ll set the table.” Releasing Shinichi, Kaito made his leisurely way to the cabinet containing their dishes and cutlery.

Moving the last pieces of chicken onto the waiting plate Shinichi found himself smiling again. Glancing sideways he watched as Kaito placed plates next to the rice cooker and balanced glasses and silverware in his other hand. Kaito used a socked toe to pull open the fridge and retrieved the bottle of chilled soda. Flashing a grin in Shinichi’s direction, Kaito wandered to the table with his armful.

Every day Shinichi went to work and saw the worst that people had to offer the world. Cheaters, murderers, and evil intentions filled the hours of his work life, yanking him from one devastating scene to another. At one time Shinichi had been convinced that all he had seen had caused his heart to harden. Love seemed impossible or at least a love where he could truly be known seemed out of the question.

With Kaito, all of the light and the dark of his life was seen in every detail. Kaito had been by his side even when Shinichi’s form hadn’t allowed him the luxury of making his feelings known. And when he had finally regained a form that allowed that freedom, Kaito had saved him the trouble by confessing first. Trust and respect had come as easily to them as banter and rivalry had. In fact, that banter and rivalry still remained but now carried the silver lining of teasing flirtation.

As he filled their plates with rice and chicken Shinichi realized how romantic his thoughts were becoming. That was inevitably Kaito’s fault too and Shinichi would blame him for it later when they curled up in their bed to sleep.

For now Shinichi kept his rambling thoughts to himself and chose to concentrate on the excited wiggle Kaito did as his dinner was set down in front of him. Their table was small and probably not what anyone would expect from them but it allowed their knees to casually touch as they ate. They teased each other about the events of the day, a familiar rhythm of Shinichi critiquing Kaito’s thievery techniques and Kaito playfully mocking Shinichi’s detective work. Neither of them spoke in malice and they both secretly took the banter as advice for future reference.

Later lying in bed with Kaito sprawled over his chest, Shinichi smiled as he felt his own eyes growing heavy. After so many years of never feeling at home in his own skin and always looking over his shoulder, Shinichi realized that he had found a place where all his jagged edges didn’t matter.

A faint snore came from Kaito’s slacked mouth and Shinichi pressed a kiss to Kaito’s head. Letting his eyes fall closed, Shinichi fell asleep surrounded by the warmth and love of his thief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to Mac for running an amazing event - as always! 
> 
> I only have 2 other Kaishin fics, but if you are interested in reading them please check out:   
>  [Stolen Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008868) \- a rare date night for Shinichi and Kaito at a local fair 
> 
> [Legend of the Soul Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721239/chapters/62455363) \- a Soulmate fic in which a legendary stone helps Shinichi and Kaito find their way to each other


End file.
